


Poolside

by therealtortilla



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey stops by on a hot summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

It was a sweltering hot day in Boston. That was why Jordan Knight decided to perhaps take a dip in the pool to cool off a little – not that he hadn't been perfectly content in his home's air-conditioning. But today seemed like a pool day, with a side of fresh-squeezed lemonade, which Evelyn had made earlier, so Jordan changed into his swim trunks and headed to the refrigerator to grab the pitcher. He didn't quite make it, hand pausing on the refrigerator door, when his phone vibrated nearby on the kitchen counter. He was about to ignore it when it continued buzzing, which meant someone was calling him.

He glanced at the caller I.D., saw it was Joey, and answered.

“What's up, man?” he said, holding the phone up to his ear and finally opening the fridge, staring inside blankly as the coolness enveloped his skin and he forgot why he'd opened the fridge in the first place.

“Hey, I'm outside your house right now. Can I come over?”

Jordan's eyes caught on the lemonade. He pulled it out and placed it on the counter before grabbing two glasses from the cupboards.

“Sure,” Jordan said. “Meet me 'round back. I'll unlock the gate.”

 

“Was gonna go for a swim,” Jordan said, letting Joey through the gate into the enclosed backyard. His band mate, dressed weather-appropriate in shorts and t-shirt, followed him to the patio that overlooked the pool, and they sat at a canopy-shaded table where Jordan had set their drinks.

“It's hot as shit outside,” Joey said, grabbing his lemonade. “You should just go for a swim in the bathtub instead. Stay in the air-conditioning.” He took a gulp and placed it back down, smiling. “Delicious,” he said.

“Wifey made it. So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Jordan asked.

“Just happened to be on this side of town, shopping and stuff. Figured I'd stop by and say hi. How are the kids?”

“Good,” Jordan said. “Yours?”

“Same old,” Joey grinned. “Little trouble-makers.” Those blue eyes flickered down, observing Jordan's lips for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. “Evelyn home?”

“No,” Jordan said. “She dropped the kids off at a playdate while she's at her mom's.”

Joey nodded. Jordan watched as Joey thoughtfully tapped his fingertips on his sweating lemonade.

“You're hot,” Joey said after a while. “Phew!”

Jordan blinked several times, stared at his friend. “What?”

“I said it's hot. It's really damn hot outside right now.”

“Yeah. Think the heat's getting to me a bit here,” Jordan laughed awkwardly. He took a long drink, met Joey's eyes to see the bright blue was staring right straight back at him. He set his glass down. “Thus,” he cleared his throat, gestured to himself, “the swimsuit. And the yet-to-be-swam-in pool.”

“Oh,” Joey said, realizing and frowning. “Well, don't let my presence stop you. Go on and jump in, Pretty Boy.”

“Would you like to join me?” Jordan finally asked, eyebrow quirking in invitation.

“Thank God!” Joey exclaimed dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. “Yes, I do. That's the real reason I came over, you know.”

“Of course. I take it you didn't bring swim trunks, though, as usual,” Jordan said, already out of his seat and heading back into the house.

“I'll borrow that dark green pair with the Hawaiian print,” Joey called after him.

 

After the two of them quickly slathered on some sunscreen and Joey unabashedly changed into the borrowed swim trunks in Jordan's plain sight, Jordan stepped gingerly into the pool, letting his body adjust to the pleasant new temperature as he descended into the water. Joey jumped in beside him, cannonball style, splashing him.

Jordan swam laps, dipped under briefly to wet his hair. He took his time, leisurely stroking through the cool water, which felt like heaven on this hellish day. He pretended not to notice Joey staring at him, although he could feel that stare from miles away. Could feel the sheer heat of it – that gaze was much more fiery than the burning 89 degrees it was outside that afternoon.

Joey challenged him to few a races, all of which Joey won, although Jordan insisted he cheated. And then, Joey planned his next move very carefully, despite the fact that Jordan had already predicted it from the moment he'd shown up at his house.

They'd been talking animatedly for a while, just stupid things about friends, with Joey trying to disguise what he was doing, but Jordan noticed how they slowly floated their way to a corner of the shallow end. Jordan had learned Joey's ways long ago, when they first started doing this. When Joey first started coming onto him.

It was hard not to notice; Joseph had never been a particularly subtle person.

Jordan felt his back hit the wall of the pool and his heart sped up a little bit. It wouldn't be long now. He got a thrill out of being cornered, and Joey was always thrilled to corner him.

“So what's Jon up to?” was Joey's last hurrah in conversation before Jordan felt the younger man's fingertips brush across his thigh.

Jordan shrugged and muttered something about Harley being jealous of how much time Jonathan spent with Donnie, before Joey was between his thighs in one swift movement. Water splashed up Jordan's chest as Joey's arms came around him on the edge of the pool, effectively trapping him in place.

“Poor Harley, but he's probably right to worry,” Joey kept up the formalities of small talk, though now seeming very uninterested in Jordan's brother's life. Jordan knew he was waiting for permission. He tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck playfully, but innocently; Joey could wait a little longer.

“So you came over merely to use my pool?” Jordan asked, changing the topic and lowering his voice, trying not to smirk.

“The pool just happened to be here,” Joey said, smiling genuinely and staring at Jordan's mouth. “I really came over just to be with you.”

That was an ideal answer. Jordan bit his lip and looked away, melting a bit. So he was a grown man – it didn't mean Joey's flirting couldn't give him the warm-fuzzies and make him feel like a teenager again.

Jordan was trying to come up with a coy response, but it was too late once Joey's lips ghosted across his shoulder. Joey always had an electric effect on him, and he'd already submitted to what was about to happen – hell, he'd submitted when Joey showed up forty minutes ago.

Jordan pulled Joey closer, wrapping his arms around his slippery shoulders and his legs around his tight waist.

“I chose a good day to show up unannounced,” Joey said into his ear, placing one hand on the back of Jordan's head while his other arm stilled them against the side of the pool. “I want you, Jordan Knight.”

“I want you, too,” Jordan replied quickly, and Joey's lips were suddenly on his, kissing him hard. A groan of surprise got caught in Jordan's throat, and Joey pushed him into the pool wall with his hips, causing a few waves in the process. Jordan was starting to feel dizzy, from heat either of the sun or from Joey.

“How long do we have?” Joey asked as they broke their kiss. Joey took to nuzzling Jordan's neck while he answered.

“Evelyn wasn't planning to come home until after the kids' playdate. So we should have plenty of time, at least a few hours.”

“Oh, thank God!” Joey gasped. “I mean, you know I can make us both get off fast if needed, but--”

“Joe, shh, I know,” Jordan said, kissing his cheek, “Now why don't you just go ahead and get naked down there? Don't want you coming in my swim trunks like the last time.”

“Did Evelyn notice when she washed em?” Joey said, giving a dirty smile. Jordan batted the side of his head softly.

“I washed them, Joseph,” he said. “So no.”

They both broke apart to fish off their shorts under the water. They left them on the ledge of the pool before Joey was back in between Jordan's legs and Jordan could feel _everything_.

“You shaved recently,” Jordan grinned, reaching a hand between Joey's legs.

“Shut up,” Joey rolled his eyes. Jordan squeezed. Explored the area a bit.

“Silky smooth,” the older one said.

“I was plannin' on comin' over here,” Joey admitted, cheeks reddening a bit. He pushed into Jordan's hand.

“Ah,” Jordan said, placing his hand on Joey's waist and fitting their hips together. Nice. “So you didn't 'just happen to be on this side of town' after all?”

“I couldn't stop thinkin' about you, all damn day. I couldn't stop myself from coming over,” Joey said, and Jordan pulled his head forward for a passionate kiss. When they paused, Joey hurriedly added, “It's been too long. Your body drives me crazy, Jordan, I can't--” He was interrupted by Jordan's lips back on his, and they stopped talking, instead moving on to tasting and teasing with their tongues.

For a while, they rocked their hips together slowly, taking all they could get until they simply needed to move onto something more. Jordan bit Joey's lip when he felt a finger slide between his legs, teasing only briefly before slipping inside.

“Oh, shit,” Jordan groaned, digging his nails into Joey's shoulder blades. He pushed his butt down, desiring the finger in deeper. It brushed by that really good spot and made Jordan close his eyes. And Joey added another finger, kissing Jordan all along the way, over his jaw and cheeks and lips and neck.

After a moment, Joey withdrew his fingers and shifted away. Jordan cracked open an eye and saw him picking up the sunscreen that had been discarded near the edge of the pool.

“What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

“Lube,” Joey said, flicking open the lid and squirting some onto his fingertips.

“No,” Jordan said. “I'm not having my wife ask me why my shit smells like aloe vera for a week.”

“Well, then go get some real lube and I'll wait here,” Joey said, rubbing the lotion in his fingers and setting the bottle aside. “Anyway, why would your wife be smelling your shit?” Joey dipped his hand beneath the water.

“It really shouldn't be used for – hey!” Jordan felt Joey's fingers brush against him and he squirmed away, pulling his legs off of Joey's waist and almost falling completely under the water. Joey yanked him back up.

“Stay still,” Joey said, placing his other hand on the side of Jordan's face and comforting him. His hand was trapped between Jordan's thighs now, but his fingers still had access, so he pushed them in. With the sunscreen, they slipped in much more easily than they had with just the water. “Relax, baby, open your legs,” Joey coaxed. Jordan bit the bullet and did as told, loosening up for his friend. He let his legs float back up to find their familiar place around Joey's waist, and he leaned back against the edge of the pool, waiting as Joey pulled out his hand.

He always tensed up when Joey first entered; Joey was, after all, well-endowed, and Jordan wasn't loose in any sense of the word. It only took Joey's comforting whispers and sweet compliments to get his body to relax to the point where this actually felt good. It was the same situation now, when Joey pushed in, making him full.

“It's okay,” Joey said softly, kissing Jordan's ear as Jordan grunted. One of Joey's arms circled Jordan's shoulders and pulled him in tight, barring him from the uncomfortableness of his back being pushed against the hard ledge of the pool.

Joey's movements were well-practiced and erotic. Jordan couldn't keep his jaw shut, nor keep completely silent. A gasp or moan escaped when Joey would push into him _just right_. The pleasure below was swelling quickly, and Jordan slid a hand down to jerk his own cock.

“Yes,” he sighed, throwing his head back. Joey supported them, and thrust as quickly and hard as the water would allow. Doing this in the pool was a bit difficult. The younger New Kid decided right then that sex in a pool should be an Olympic sport. He and Jordan could enter for Team USA –

“Joey, oh,” Jordan interrupted his thoughts, unable to decide between biting his lower lip or gasping. “Joe, suck me!”

“I'll drown, dummy,” Joey said, leaning forward and moving harder. Still holding Jordan carefully above water, Joey used his free hand to replace Jordan's on the older one's cock.

“Oh, fuck me, Joe,” Jordan said this time.

“That's what I'm doing, baby,” Joey told him. He held Jordan as close, as tight as humanly possible, thrusting rapidly, feeling So. Damn. Good.

God, he wanted nothing more than to make Jordan feel as good as he was feeling. He squeezed Jordan's cock tighter, wishing Jordan could feel how tight _he_ was.

Jordan howled out his pleasure, squeezed Joey's cock within his ass. Joey's cries met his. They fucked each other harder. Moaned louder.

The feeling was blooming inside the both of them. They couldn't turn back now if they tried.

Jordan's hand covered Joey's on his cock, tightening, guiding. Joey matched the rhythm, controlled, deep. Until they both began to fall apart, to fly up.

Jordan started to moan, but the moan was cut off by a ragged breath. He thrust blindly into their hands. Came for what felt like days.

Jordan was still rolling in the pleasure when Joey shot up, too, burying himself so deep he felt like he could become Jordan. He shuddered several times, and Jordan gripped him tight, catching his silent moan of ecstasy with a hard kiss.

Slowly, reluctantly, they came back down. They held each other for a while, enjoying pleasant tremors here and there until it was completely over. Gingerly, Joey pulled out. Jordan released him, stepped back, legs shaky even in the water. Their breathing quieted; their heartbeats slowed.

“Not letting my kids swim in here for a week,” was the first thing that Jordan said.

 

They climbed out of the pool with heavy limbs, fetching their swim trunks along the way but not pulling them on. Joey eyed Jordan's ass as the older one made his way over to the table where they'd left their lemonades. Jordan downed the rest of his, although it was warm now, set the glass down with an air of finality, and went into the house. Joey followed like a loyal puppy, dripping.

 

Jordan tossed the swim trunks in the hamper, grabbed them a couple of towels. They dried off. Jordan tied his towel low on his waist. Joey dropped his eyes down to the trimmed line of hair on Jordan's pelvis, already feeling teased even though he'd seen the whole package just a few seconds ago.

“We still have time?” Joey asked, pulling on his boxers and jeans.

Jordan glanced at the clock on the wall. “At least a couple more hours, I'd guess. What did you have planned?”

“I wanted to do Round 2.”

“It's a little early for that,” Jordan said, frowning and folding his arms over his chest. Joey had gone pretty hard in those last few seconds, and Jordan ached right now from the waist down.   
“I didn't tell you what Round 2 involved, though,” Joey said.

“Enlighten me,” Jordan said.

“I was thinkin' a nice warm shower – with a massage included, free of charge,” Joey suggested, “and afterward, something pleasant that you'll enjoy which also involves me getting the rest of that sunscreen out of your ass.”

“Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that?” Jordan inquired.

Joey stuck out his tongue and pointed at it.

Jordan laughed, impressed, when he was shown Joey's intentions. “Have you ever tasted sunscreen?”

Joey approached him and wrapped his arms around the older one, gently pressing him into the wall. “You ever tasted your ass?”

“It surely can't be that bad if you like sucking on it so much,” Jordan said, gently breaking free of Joey and heading to the stairs, to the master bathroom.

“Kissing it,” Joey corrected, “Making love to it with my mouth.”

“So romantic,” Jordan sighed, rolling his eyes though Joe couldn't see it.

“So, Round 2, then?” Joey asked hopefully, following Jordan upstairs.

“Yes.” Jordan shed the towel when he made it to the landing.

Joey grinned.


End file.
